the_wolf_clan_and_pickle_people_universefandomcom-20200214-history
General Peter Shaw
Phase 1 Phase 2 Phase 3 After having left Bridges for 10 years, Sam is sought out by Amelie and Die-Hardman. He is briefed on the situation they find themselves in – Amelie having been captured by the Homo Demens in Edge Knot City while on a westward expedition. They plead with him to continue on Amelie's journey connecting cities and communities from east to west to the Chiral Network, and bring her back to Capital Knot City so that she may assume the role of President of the United Cities. Sam is dismissive at this point, however, and leaves the meeting unconvinced. During a field operation, Sam and two Corpse Disposal Team 6 operatives find themselves surrounded by BTs after one of the CDT 6 operatives is trapped underneath an overturned vehicle. When the two operatives are overwhelmed by hunters, Sam is caught in a large-scale voidout triggered by a colossal catcher devouring one of the CDT 6 operatives. While on his expedition to the west, Sam is offered a job working for Fragile. He is again encountered by her just as BTs begin manifesting near him. After the entities leave, Sam and Fragile watch as five floating figures survey from the sky momentarily until they disappear. Afterwards, Fragile warns Sam to be mindful of the BTs' return, and remarks that timefall cannot wash everything away – the ever-clinging past in particular – before Meeting Kallen Following the Battle of Wakanda, Steve Rogers, along with James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner, returned to the New Avengers Facility. Having discovered the Transmitter Pager Nick Fury had activated prior to his death, the Avengers bypassed the pager's battery in order for it to continue to send out its signal As Rogers and Romanoff were witnessing reports on the aftermath of the Snap, Rhodes, who was monitoring the pager, informed the pair and Banner that the pager had stopped transmitting the signal. Rogers requested that they reboot the pager and resend the signal, only for Banner to respond that they had no idea what the signal was for. As Romanoff explained that Fury knew whom the signal was for and that she wanted to know who it was as well, she came face to face with Captain Marvel herself, who demanded to know where Fury Finding Wolf Man Not long after meeting Captain Marvel, Rogers and the Avengers managed to locate the whereabouts of Tony Stark. Sending Danvers to retrieve him, Rogers stayed at the New Avengers Facility to shave his beard off with a razor. Once Rogers was finished, he noticed his mirror shaking, knowing it was coming from outside of the facility. Captain Marvel flew with the Benatar on top of her and landed at the field of the New Avengers Facility. Once Rogers and the rest of the Avengers were outside, including Pepper Potts, he was then reunited with Stark who was with his new ally, Nebula. Stark noted to Rogers that he was unable to stop Thanos, to which he responded that he couldn't as well. Stark then looked at Rogers and told him that he lost Peter Parker in the process before he was Category:Characters